


Family

by Merixcil



Series: Advent Fics 2017 [22]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Zeke pushes out, Shao pushes back. Same old shit, different day
Relationships: Shaolin Fantastic & Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero, Shaolin Fantastic/Ezekiel "Zeke" Figuero
Series: Advent Fics 2017 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767640
Kudos: 1





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> In the confines of a very short story, I have tried to keep this in character. As such there is a certain amount of rage coming from all parties that is not explicitly stated to stem from psychological trauma but if you're familiar with the show you will likely infer as such. This is kind of a warning - this isn't an easy pairing to tackle.

“Why are you here?” Shao stands in the doorway, carefully kept as closed as he can justify so hide the loft he’s been sleeping in for the past month.

Zeke’s surprised that his first question isn’t ‘how did you find me?’ considering it took him more than a little digging to get this address. Dizzee’s network of street painters had helped, as had Regina’s friends in high places but he hadn’t really known till he’d taken it upon himself to camp out on the street corner a couple of weeks back and had seen Shao heading into the building.

It’s the kind of building with only one apartment that could conceivably house Shaolin Fantastic.

Zeke shrugs. “It’s Christmas.”

“Don’t give me that.”

“I’m serious! It’s Christmas and I know you’re not running with Fat Annie anymore. I thought you might be…lonely. Or something.”

Shao’s face is stony, his voice perfectly deadpan. “You dragged your ass across the Bronx on Christmas because you thought I might be lonely.”

Not a question, sheer disbelief that anyone would be so foolish. And maybe Zeke was expecting some sort of grand welcome, for Shao to fall to the floor and thank him for being so kind as to slip away after dinner. He doesn’t necessarily mean to get angry, but he always does so what’s the point in trying not to. “Look, I was just trying to be nice. I can go though. You don’t want me here? I can go and you can go back to doing whatever the fuck it is you do all by yourself up here.”

“You do that.” Shao spits, a crack running clean down the centre of his cool façade, the same as ever.

“I will.” Zeke backs away. “When you see Dizzee, Boo and Rah you tell ‘em not to give your ungrateful ass the time of day.”

“Ungrateful?” Shao scoffs, fingers tightening over the door frame and maybe if Zeke is really lucky this can end in a fight. “You know, I never asked you come here.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re too busy trying to pretend you don’t care.”

“Fuck you! You’ll see Dizzee and Rah and Boo before I do, you tell ‘em to stay away from me.” Shao calls after Zeke as he starts to stop back towards the stairs.

“Nah, man. They’re coming here later. They were gonna swipe some of those marzipan sweets their mom makes and everything.”

A pause, just long enough for Zeke to slow to a stop. Shao’s breathing heavily, breath laced with anger, waiting for an excuse to snap. “Why are they coming here?”

“We was gonna surprise you.” Zeke tells him, voice still brimming with rage that he’s not man enough to squash. “I dunno. You just…you don’t look like you got a family. We thought maybe…”

“You thought you punk assholes were gonna be my family?” Shao laughs. He doesn’t sound exactly angry but Zeke already knows he’s not smiling.

Zeke turns around. “I mean, why not?”

In the silence they can hear music bleeding up from the apartment below, speakers set to full volume blasting something wack that they might be able to dance to if they put their minds to it. Shao can dance, Zeke remembers all in a rush. Mostly B-boy acrobatics but he’s got the hips to make disco work for him too.

He never would of course, not unless you put a gun to his head, not unless you paid him.

Shao pulls his hat further over his eyes, gesturing loosely for Zeke to come forward. He should say something, now would be the time to offer an apology or a justification for being such an asshat but of course nothing comes. It’s Christmas though, and Zeke doesn’t have it in him to take Shao up on his bad manners. As he steps into the apartment he pulls a cardboard box from inside his coat, still bleeding residual warmth from the dining room table.

“What’s this?” Shao asks, moving towards a ratty old couch and not taking the box.

“Christmas dinner.” Zeke throws the box into his lap anywhere. “Goose and potatoes and shit.”

Shao stares dumbly at the box for a minute before opening it up to reveal a mess of food inside. “Thanks man.” He mutters.

“You’re welcome.” Zeke drops down onto the couch next to him and together they wait for the others to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted as part of a multi chaptered 'advent fics' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
